1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of grinding concrete block and an apparatus for grinding concrete block, and more particularly, to a method of grinding concrete block and an apparatus for grinding concrete block which are capable of increasing a production efficiency without depositing ground block pieces on a conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a trammel rotor has been mainly adopted as a means for machining a ridge line of concrete blocks. This trammel rotor includes a cylindrical hollow rotating body with a length of 3 to 6 meters diagonally positioned. The ridge lines can be roughly ground by rotating the rotating body. More specifically, concrete blocks can be mixed within the rotating body so that the concrete blocks are caused to contact with each other. According to this method, since it takes a lot of time to machine concrete blocks and machined concrete blocks are not aligned with each other, it was necessary for the ground concrete blocks to be arranged when they are shipped.
Therefore, a method of machining the surface of concrete blocks being transported by a conveyor by a grinding machine was developed. For example, a shot blast machining method (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication HEI01-156010) and a method of jetting a high pressurized water flow or an air flow toward the surface to be machined (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2001-269920 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2000-301523) were devised. However, according to these methods, it was difficult to roughly grind only ridge lines of the concrete block in a natural manner and the facilities were bulky.
In view of the above technical problems, the present inventor developed a technology wherein the ridge lines of the concrete block could be ground by lowering a blade for grinding the concrete blocks, while at the same time vibrating said blade by a vibrator (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2005-7625).
According to said technology, the ridge lines of the concrete block could be roughly ground in a natural manner.
However, it was necessary to design the blades in accordance with the size of the concrete block.
In addition, the ground concrete pieces were deposited on the conveyor, due to the fact that the blade had to be abutted against the ridge lines of the concrete block while at the same time it was vibrated.
Further, it was difficult to grind the side ridge lines on the bottom surface of the concrete block.